What could have been
by NaomilyNeedNookie
Summary: Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control. Naomily one-shot :)


A/N - This may seem a bit familiar guys, I admit its not mine. It's something I found on the internet back when I was in high school myself and I came across it the other day. Changing things around a bit I thought, damnnn, Naomily!

**Meeting you was fate,**

**Becoming your friend was a choice**

**But falling in love with you was beyond my control**

**Year 9**

As I sat there in English class, I stared at the girl in the seat next to me.

She was my best friend.

I stared at her bright red hair, framed over her face and wished she was mine.

But she didn't notice me like that, and I knew it.

After class, she walked up to me and asked me for the notes she had missed the day before and handed them to her. She said "thanks" and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I wanted to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why.

**Year 10**  
The phone rang.

On the other end, it was her. She was in tears, mumbling on and on about how some girl had broken her heart.

She asked me to come over because she didn't want to be alone, so I did.

As I sat next to her on the sofa, I stared at her soft brown eyes holding onto her hand and making sure she knew I was there for her, wishing she was mine. After 2 hours, one Drew Barrymore movie, and three bags of crisps, she decided to go to sleep. She looked at me, said "thanks" and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why.

**Year 11**  
The day before prom she walked to my locker. "My date is sick" she said; he's not going to go.

I didn't have a date, and in year 7, we made a promise that if neither of us had dates, we would go together just as best friends.

So we did.

Prom night, after everything was over, I was standing at her front door step. I stared at her as she smiled at me and stared at me with her chocolate brown eyes.

I wanted to reach out and kiss her, I want her to be mine, but she doesn't think of me like that, and I know it.

Then she said "I had the best time, thanks!" and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why.

**Graduation Day**  
A day passed, then a week, then a month. Before I could blink, it was graduation day. I watched as her perfect body floated like an angel up on stage to get her diploma, her smile shining brighter than anything I had ever seen.

I wanted her to be mine, but she didn't notice me like that, and I knew it.

Before everyone went home, she came to me in her gown and hat, and cried as I hugged her. Then she lifted her head from my shoulder and said, "you're my best friend, thanks" and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why.

**A Few Years Later**  
Now I sit in the pews of the church. That girl is getting married now.

My heart silently breaking as I watched her say "I do" and drive off to her new life, married to someone else. Somebody who is not me.

I wanted her to be mine, but she didn't see me like that, and I knew it. But before she drove away, she came to me and said "you came!". She said "thanks" and kissed me on the cheek. I looked into her eyes, wishing I was strong enough.

I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why.

**Funeral**  
Years passed, I looked down at the coffin of a girl who used to be my best friend. The best person I ever met.

At the service, they read a diary entry she had wrote in her high school years. This is what it read:

"I stare at her wishing she was mine, but she doesn't notice me like that, and I know it. I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why. I wish she would tell me she loved me!"

"I wish I did too..." I thought to myself, as the tears began to fall down my cheeks.

My heart broke as I realized the consequences of not speaking up. We could have had so much together. We could have lived our whole lives together.

But it wasn't to happen.

All because I was too shy, and I still don't know why...


End file.
